


One True Patella

by dalfattais1836



Category: Knees - Fandom
Genre: Cottagecore, Crack, F/F, Ferris Wheel, First Kiss, Gay Pride, Knee AU, Long-Distance Relationship, Pride, Road Trips, Roller Coasters, Sexting, TikTok, hey mamas, uhaul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalfattais1836/pseuds/dalfattais1836
Summary: Two young lesbian knees find love.~****~A crackfic written during a live stream
Relationships: gabby's knee/bri's knee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	One True Patella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessfandomedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessfandomedits/gifts).



Gabby's knee was scrolling through her for you page one sunny after noon as she was waiting for her sourdough bread to finish baking. The content was pretty standard if she was being honest with herself, at least until she came upon a Tiktok from the user pocketsizedknee, a popular lesbian Tiktoker. She had a smile like no other, and the way she bit her lip sent shivers down Gabby's knee's shin. Gabby's knee was normally a shy girl, not one to simp over some random knee on Tiktok, but pretty soon she found herself months deep onto pocketsizedknee's Tiktok posts. She was feeling a little extra flirtatious today so she decided to find her instagram and send a scandalous back of the knee pic in the DMs. 

**Gabby's Knee**

_[sexybackofknee.jpeg]_

**Bri's Knee**

_Hey mamas_ 😳😏

**Gabby's Knee**

_You like what you see?_ 🥺

**Bri's Knee**

_[sexyankle.jpeg]_

_Of course, mamas_ 😋

The knees exchanged sensual messages back and forth when Gabby's knee decided to try and move things along. 

**Gabby's Knee**

_What is your relationship like with your mother?_

**Bri's Knee:**

_I only see a relationship with you mamas... But I just want to warn you that I've been hurt before. My ACLs been broke so many times I don't know what to believe..._

**Gabby's Knee**

_Don't worry Smiley, I wear my heart on my knee_

**Bri's Knee**

_Well if that's the case, how about I buy you a plane ticket to come to Yeast Coast Pride with me..._

**Gabby's Knee**

_Actually, I've never been more than a foot off the ground. Flying is super scary when you're not there to hold my ankle, but the yeast in the dough of the bread I'm making is making me miss the Yeast Coast... Maybe we could find another way?_

**Bri's Knee**

_What's your Venmo, sweet thing?_

**Gabby's Knee**

_@kneeisqueer_

Bri's Knee instantly venomed Gabby's Knee $1,000 so that she could pay for a U-Haul road trip across the country

**Gabby's Knee**

_Oh Smiley, you shouldn't have_

**Bri's Knee**

_I would do anything for you mamas, I can't wait to see you in a week_ 😏😂😩💯😤

Gabby's knee got into the U-Haul after going to the DMV to take her license because she was a terrible driver and failed her driver's test as a teenager (as is often the case when you are a homosexual). As she was pulling out of the driveway of the cottage, a figure leapt out from behind a bush and ran into her path. She only managed to narrowly avoid hitting the feral woman, but somehow left BushWoman in the dust unscathed. 

It was a long drive to the Yeast Coast, but the thought of meeting Bri's Knee at Pride filled her anterior cruciate ligament with joy!

When she finally pulled up to the frat house that Bri's Knee lived at, Gabby's Knee felt her menisci redden. Bri's Knee stepped out side onto the porch and waltzed over to the knee in the strawberry dress while biting her lip. Gabby's Knee hadn't noticed before, but the scars that were plastered atop her Smiley's face were really really sexy. 

"Hey mamas!" Bri's knee said.

"Hey Smiley, I'm so happy to be here." The pair turned to walk downtown towards Yeast Coast Pride, and Gabby's Knee strategically carried her basket on the side furthest from Bri's Knee so that their calves could brush while they walked. 

Pride was so fun. They took so many pictures and met so many cool people and overall had a blast. The day was nearing a close when Bri's Knee suggest they go on a ferris wheel.

"I know you've never been more than a foot off the ground, but now I'm here to hold your ankle if you get scared. Let's go onto the ferris wheel."

"Yes!" Gabby's knee exclaimed, already intertwining their ankles as they sat into one of the ferris wheel cars. She was nervous, goosebumps started pricking up along her skin, but the warmth and assurance radiating off of Bri's Knee was enough to make her feel safe.

Bri's Knee was leaning in close.

"Move in with me?" She asked seductively. 

"I already ended my lease and packed up everything I own into the U-Haul."

"Mamas, I love you," Bri's Knee said before closing the distance. They kithed for a long time at the top of the ferris wheel and it was magical.

When Gabby's Knee finally pulled away, all that she could think to say was, "You're the bris knees."

THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ITCHY ITCHY R.I.P. FISHY
> 
> Fs in the comments for respect


End file.
